Ahsoka Tano
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = +/- 34 BBY | thuiswereld = Shili | master = Anakin Skywalker | padawans = | sithmaster = | sithapprentice = | sterfte = | rang = Padawan | sithrang = | bijnaam = Little Soka Snips | functie = | combatform = | species = Togruta | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 1,61 meter 1,70 meter (later) | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = Lightsaber (Groen) Shoto | vervoer = Twilight | affiliatie = Jedi Order }} thumb|250px|Ahsoka Tano Ahsoka Tano, bijgenaamd Snips, was een vrouwelijke Togruta Padawan die tijdens de Clone Wars onder het meesterschap van Anakin Skywalker terechtkwam. Biografie Ahsoka Tano werd ontdekt door Plo Koon op Shili en groeide op in de Jedi Temple op Coruscant. Als Youngling werd ze in de Clawmouse Clan onderverdeeld. Tano werd al op vroege leeftijd een Padawan en tijdens de Clone Wars werd ze aangewezen aan Anakin Skywalker. Yoda wou op die manier Anakin een groter gevoel voor verantwoordelijkheid bijbrengen terwijl langs de andere kant talloze Padawans zonder Jedi Master vielen tijdens de Clone Wars. Ahsoka was leergierig en zelfs soms ietwat overdreven geneigd om zich te bewijzen als Padawan. Ahsoka wou de meeste situaties iets officiëler aanpakken dan haar meester, maar ze leerde al vlug van hem dat roekeloosheid vaak belangrijke gevolgen kon dragen, vooral in positief opzicht. Zo bevatte Ahsoka de passie en impulsiviteit van Anakin en de redeneringskracht van Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ze gebruikte een groene Lightsaber, was een uitstekende pilote en had alles in zich om een uitstekende Jedi Knight te worden. Ahsoka noemde Anakin 'sky-guy' en zij werd door Anakin 'snips' genoemd. Ahsoka landde op Christophsis nadat Whorm Loathsom zijn troepen heeft teruggetrokken en het Energy Shield ging activeren. Obi-Wan Kenobi vermoedde dat Ahsoka zijn nieuwe Padawan was maar ze was wel degelijk aan Anakin toegewezen. Zowel Rex als Anakin waren eerst zeer sceptisch over Ahsoka. Samen met Anakin ging Ahsoka op zoek naar de Generator van het Energy Shield terwijl Kenobi Whorm Loathsom ophield. Ahsoka en Anakin vernietigden het Energy Shield waardoor de Republic de CIS troepen konden overmeesteren. Anakin begon Ahsoka te waarderen en vertelde haar dat ze nooit als Obi-Wans Padawan zou zijn geslaagd maar mogelijk wel als de zijne. In het gevecht gaf Ahsoka immers een staaltje van haar roekeloosheid door een rotsblok op Battle Droids te laten vallen terwijl Anakin ongedeerd bleef door een gat in het rostblok. Rex en de Clone Troopers raakten onder de indruk van Ahsoka's verhaal over de Battle of Christophsis maar op Teth stond al een nieuwe beproeving te wachten. De Battle of Teth verliep via de cliff naar een verlaten B'omarr Monk klooster waarover Ahsoka in de Jedi Archives had gelezen. De trip naar boven verliep niet zonder moeite waardoor Anakin zijn Padawan ter hulp moest komen. Eens aangekomen in het klooster, ontdekten Ahsoka en Anakin Rotta die door Ahsoka als 'stinky' werd omgeschreven, al vond ze hem ook wel schattig. Ahsoka, Anakin en R2-D2 werden meer en meer in het nauw gedreven en Anakin kon via een Can-Cell een verlaten schip bereiken. Nadat Asajj Ventress Ahsoka had aangevallen, pikte Anakin haar op en vluchtte met de Can-Cell. Met de Twilight bereikten ze uiteindelijk Tatooine. In de Twilight gaf Ahsoka medicijnen aan Rotta die herstelde van de koorts. Nadat ze werden neergeschoten door de P-38 Starfighters en moesten landden in de Dune Sea. Wanneer Dooku hen tegemoetkwam, had Anakin het idee om Rotta met Ahsoka mee te geven. Maar ook Ahsoka's weg was niet zonder problemen want drie IG-100 MagnaGuards versperden haar de weg. Uiteindelijk bereikte Ahsoka heelhuids met Rotta Jabba's Palace waardoor ze Anakin redde van de Nikto en andere wachters van Jabba. Anakin had op dat moment al een sterke band met Ahsoka gevormd. Toen Dooku Anakin probeerde te overtuigen dat Ahsoka was gestorven, raakte Anakin even zijn controle kwijt, net als in Jabba's Palace. Na de Battle of Abregado voelde Ahsoka dat Plo Koon nog in leven was terwijl de Jedi High Council alle hoop had opgegeven. Dankzij haar sterke band met Plo Koon kon Ahsoka de Kel Dor Jedi uiteindelijk ontdekken tussen alle brokstukken en kon de Twilight de overlevenden oppikken. Met Shadow Squadron nam Ahsoka deel als schutter in Anakin's Y-Wing Starfighter aan de Battle of Kaliida Shoals om de Malevolence te vernietigen. Na de Battle of Bothawui raakte R2-D2 verloren. Ahsoka probeerde Anakin te laten wennen aan R3-S6 die ze 'Goldie' noemde. Ahsoka ging mee naar de Vulture's Claw van Gha Nachkt maar Anakin en Ahsoka vonden Artoo niet. Daarna infiltreerde Ahsoka Skytop Station nadat Artoo de Twilight had verwittigd van zijn locatie. Aan boord van het station confronteerde ze General Grievous maar de cyborg General was te sterk en Ahsoka moest vluchten. Uiteindelijk kon ze ontsnappen aan Grievous en gebruik maken van een explosie als afleidingsmanoeuvre. 250px|thumb|left|Ahsoka aan boord van de Tranquility Toen Anakin Skywalker merkte dat Padmé betrokken was bij de gevangenname van Nute Gunray stuurde hij Ahsoka om de Viceroy te escorteren naar Coruscant. Daardoor viel Ahsoka onder de leiding van Luminara Unduli die niet goed wist wat Ahsoka kwam doen. Tijdens de missie redde Ahsoka echter het leven van Master Luminara die de krachten van Asajj Ventress had onderschat. Luminara bood haar verontschuldigingen aan en besefte dat ze haar leven aan Ahsoka te danken had. Op Maridun moest Ahsoka samenwerken met Aayla Secura nadat Anakin zwaargewond was geraakt tijdens de Battle of Quell. Ahsoka had het moeilijk met de vreedzame houding van de Lurmen en dat zij zelfs hun leven wilden geven om zich toch maar niet moeten te verdedigen. Ahsoka streed mee tegen Lok Durd en zijn Defoliator en was opgelucht om te zien dat Anakin weer sterker werd stilaan. Ahsoka werd eveneens één van de slachtoffers van het Blue Shadow Virus toen ze in het laboratorium van Nuvo Vindi besmet raakte op Naboo. Anakin en Obi-Wan konden echter op tijd een anti-virus vinden op Iego waardoor Ahsoka net op tijd gered kon worden. Tijdens de Battle of Ryloth leidde Ahsoka met R7-A7 Blue Squadron. Deze missie verliep echter desastreus nadat Mar Tuuk de starfighters in een valstrik lokte. Omdat Ahsoka niet gehoorzaamde aan de bevelen van Wullf Yularen en Anakin konden de starfighters niet op tijd terugkeren om de Destroyers te helpen verdedigen en waren er slechts twee Clone Pilots die deze missie overleefde. Anakin was erg teleurgesteld in Ahsoka maar zag dat zij ook worstelde met haar geweten en haar falen. Laten kon ze terug de moed vinden om de Resolute te leiden toen Anakin met de Defender de blokkade wou doorbreken. Ahsoka bedacht het Marg Sabl manoeuvre om de Munificent-class Star Frigates op afstand te houden en hen daarna te bestoken met Y-Wing Starfighters. 250px|thumb|Bane vs Ahsoka Na de Battle of Felucia, waar Ahsoka bevelen had genegeerd en niet wou evacueren, werd ze door de Jedi High Council aangeduid voor dienst in de Jedi Archives. Op dat moment infiltreerden Cad Bane, TODO 360 en Cato Parasitti als Ord Enisence de Temple om een Holocron te stelen. Ahsoka ontmaskerde uiteindelijk Parasitti toen ze haar als Jocasta Nu de naam Bane hoorde uitspreken. In een duel met de Lightsaber versloeg Ahsoka Parasitti. Nadat de Jedi wisten dat Bane achter Bolla Ropal aanzaten, haalde de Resolute de vloot van Bane in nabij Devaron. In Showdown at Devaron moest Ahsoka ook zonder zwaartekracht tegen Bane en Battle Droids vechten. Nadat Artoo de zwaartekracht weer inschakelde, kon Bane vluchten en aarzelde Ahsoka - ondanks de waarschuwing van Anakin - geen moment om hem te achtervolgen. Bane lokte Ahsoka in een valstrik. Zodoende werd Anakin voor een keuze gesteld en moest Bane helpen om de informatie uit het Kyber Crystal te verkrijgen via het Holocron. Anakin kon Ahsoka redden toen Bane de luchtsluis opende waardoor Ahsoka in de ruimte zou gezogen worden. Ahsoka nam actief deel aan de zoektocht naar de gekidnapte kinderen en kon het Bane betaald zetten op Naboo waar Ahsoka en Anakin hem in de val leidden en gevangennamen. Later ontdekte Ahsoka vulkanisch as op de Xanadu Blood wat uiteindelijk zou leiden naar Mustafar waar de gekidnapte kinderen werden vastgehouden. Ahsoka en Anakin konden de twee peuters net op tijd redden alvorens de basis werd vernietigd. Ahsoka had niet gevochten tijdens de Battle of Geonosis maar werd samen met Anakin in de strijd gegooid tijdens de Second Battle of Geonosis. Hun gunship werd neergeschoten maar samen konden ze toch de groep van Ki-Adi-Mundi bereiken nadat ze een enorme gewapende en bepantserde muur hadden vernietigd. Ahsoka was op voorhand op haar hoede voor deze muur maar uiteindelijk kon deze worden vernietigd. Daarna werd Ahsoka gekoppeld aan Barriss Offee, de Padawan van Luminara Unduli. In tegenstelling tot Ahsoka, nam Barriss alle regels van de Jedi Order zeer strikt en was er amper ruimte voor intuïtie en gevoel. Toch leidde de missie naar succes en de Republic kon de nieuwe fabriek van Poggle the Lesser veroveren. Het was Anakin Skywalker die uiteindelijk Ahsoka en Barriss kon opsporen met de Force nadat ze bedolven zaten onder een hoop puin. Na te zijn hersteld, moesten Ahsoka en Barriss samen met Tango Company medische voorraden naar Ord Cestus brengen. Maar een Brain Worm had zich aan boord genesteld van hun schip en begon alle Clone Troopers één voor één in te palmen. Toen ook Barriss het slachtoffer werd van de zombies, moest Ahsoka een belangrijke keuze maken. Ahsoka koos om Barriss te redden met het risico dat de missie zou falen. Uiteindelijk liep alles echter goed af en werden de twee Padawans gered. 250px|thumb|Tera Sinube & Ahsoka Tijdens een missie in de onderwereld van Coruscant werd de Lightsaber van Ahsoka ontvreemd. Ahsoka was beschaamd om dit tegen Anakin te zeggen en ze ging zelf stiekem op zoek naar haar wapen. Ze kreeg hierbij de hulp van Tera Sinube, een wijze en ervaren Jedi Master. Hun speurtocht leidde hen langs verschillende passages, dieven en moordenaars totdat ze uiteindelijk Cassie Cryar en Ione Marcy in het vizier kregen. Deze twee dievegges kregen de Lightsaber in handen en werden uiteindelijk ingerekend in een station. Voor Ahsoka was dit een wijze les over het belang van haar Lightsaber. Samen met Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan stortte Ahsoka neer te Felucia waar ze een Nysillin gemeenschap hielpen tegen de bende van Hondo Ohnaka. Hiervoor kregen ze hulp van vier Bounty Hunters waarmee de Jedi vriendschap sloten. Ahsoka en Plo Koon waren aanwezig in de Jedi Temple toen R2-D2 een noodoproep bracht van Anakin Skywalker en Mace Windu die in gevaar waren op Vanqor. Plo en Ahsoka trokken meteen richting Vanqor en konden Anakin en Mace net op tijd redden. Toen bleek dat de Jedi onvoldoende waren hersteld om Boba Fett en de andere Bounty Hunters te arresteren, nam Plo Koon de missie aan waarbij hij werd vergezeld van Ahsoka. In de Coruscant Underworld kwamen ze te weten dat Aurra Sing die op Florrum bevond, wat uiteraard hun volgende stap was. Op Florrum biechtte Hondo Ohnaka eerlijk op dat Sing de Jedi opwachtte, maar dat hij zelf verkoos om neutraal te blijven. Ahsoka en Plo confronteerden Sing en Fett en in een wanordelijk gevecht wist Aurra Sing uiteindelijk te ontsnappen waarbij ze werd achtervolgd door Ahsoka. Toen Plo van Boba Fett de locatie van de gegijzelde Officers kon verkrijgen, staakte Ahsoka haar achtervolging en zette ze koers naar de Slave I. In haar aanval kon Bossk worden afgeleid, maar kon Sing gebruik maken om de Slave I te betreden. Toen ze opsteeg, sprong Ahsoka op het schip en uiteindelijk hakte ze één van de vleugels door die de Slave I evenwicht gaf. Sing stortte met het schip neer op Florrum. Achter de Schermen *Supervising Director Dave Filoni zegt dat de Jedi High Council een Padawan aan Anakin heeft toegewezen in de hoop dat hij zijn sterke verwantschappen zou afbouwen wanneer hij zou zien dat hij Ahsoka zou moeten laten gaan wanneer zij zelf een Jedi Knight werd. *Ashley Eckstein sprak de stem van Ahsoka in. Verschijning * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Rising Malevolence **Shadow of Malevolence **Destroy Malevolence **Downfall of a Droid **Duel of the Droids **Cloak of Darkness **Lair of Grievous **Dooku Captured **Jedi Crash **Defenders of Peace **Blue Shadow Virus **Mystery of A Thousand Moons **Storm Over Ryloth **The Holocron Heist - Season 2 **Cargo of Doom **Children of the Force **Landing at Point Rain **Brain Invaders **Grievous Intrigue **Lightsaber Lost **Bounty Hunters **R2 Come Home **Lethal Trackdown **Sphere of Influence **The Academy **Assassin **Heroes on Both Sides **Overlords **Altar of Mortis **Ghosts of Mortis **The Citadel **Counter Attack **Citadel Rescue **Padawan Lost **Wookiee Hunt Bron *Ahsoka Tano in de Databank *Ahsoka Tano op StarWars.com *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide da:Ahsoka Tano de:Ahsoka Tano en:Ahsoka Tano es:Ahsoka Tano it:Ahsoka Tano ja:アソーカ・タノ hu:Ahsoka Tano pt:Ahsoka Tano ru:Асока Тано fi:Ahsoka Tano sv:Ahsoka Tano category:Jedi Padawans category:Togrutas